The Essence
by PooglesBiggestFan
Summary: My little article I wrote when I was in a Pokemon mood. Pretty much, it's my take on the essence of Pokemon, kinda pretty...


The Essence

Poogle in a Pokemon mood

Pokemon is different from other things. It's not like a book, one story, that can continue forever. It's not like an anime, it's too different from even the animes some people consider similar to it, like Digimon. There's something about it that sets it apart from everything else. It's not like a game, where once you finish, there's nothing left to do. The anime isn't even like normal TV shows, made in America, they have so much depth to the characters, you don't just **like** them, you find the one most like you, or who you want to be, and then you can learn what true compassion is like.

The very essence of Pokemon is so bright, it's filled with so much love and compassion, bonds of friendship that can never be broken. The very essence of Pokemon doesn't lie in the fighting, the powers of the Pokemon or the strength of a team. It lies in the individuality of each person and Pokemon. It doesn't lie in the displays of strength we call battles, it lies in the true battles, the ones between good and evil, that they show so clearly, each time. Each person is different, just like how each species of Pokemon is different. One person you might know could act like a cuddly Eevee on the outside, but in reality, they could be more like a majestic Lugia on the inside. There are no limits.

When one story ends, 'Happily ever after', what happens then? Do they just walk off into the sunset, but where do they go? In the world of Pokemon, they don't vanish, to live happily ever after in some other dimension, they return to their home, not visited for a long time, since they started their journey. They live out their life peacefully, and happily with their new found Pokemon and friends, until the day comes when they're needed again, and off they go, once again to save the world. Even the 'Happily ever after's in the Pokemon world have a story to tell.

The Pokemon world is never dull. There's always something new to do, to discover, to try. It's never dull, but sometimes peaceful. The amazing thing about the Pokemon world, adventure is always there when you want it, but when you've had too much, you can always return home and avoid the adventure until you're ready to take it on again.

The Pokemon world is what you make it. When living in the Pokemon world, you can always just look for your adventure, set out on another journey with your friends. When you're not, when you're still on earth, the possibilities for new adventures are literally endless. You can watch the anime, follow Ash's adventures for hours, weeks, months on end, his journey, endless. You can complete your Pokedex, play your games, become the best. You can play on the other games, pinball, Dash, Trozei or whatever you feel like. You can collect the cards, train and become the best at yet another thing. Or you can just collect them, show them off, trade them, your prized collection. Or the most amazing of possibilities, you can write. You can come up with your own Pokemon journey, where you control everything, make it as exciting or as relaxing as you want it.

As a Pokemon writer, nothing can stop you. One day, you can write yourself into Team Magma (or Rocket or Aqua, I just like Magma best! evil grin), with amazing adventures with your new 'co-workers'. You can write yourself into the role of a Pokemon, what would it be like if I was a…. You could write a story about someone else, their journey with Pokemon, that's more amazing than even Ash's. You could write about a Pokemon, but there's something strange and different about it. Perhaps it's a strange color, perhaps it's able to speak, perhaps it's learned a new attack, perhaps it can turn into a human, perhaps it can do something more amazing than what has already been thought of! You could write your own Pokemon legend, an epic battle, between two incredibly strong Pokemon, or you could write about some Pokemon on a vacation, relaxing in the sun.

Pokemon isn't just one story, it's thousands, with more being told for the first time each day. If you can't write them or tell them on your own, you can help a friend write theirs, you can draw your own Pokemon, you can imagine what it would be like if you and your friends got Pokemon. Or you can read other people's stories about the incredible world of Pokemon. That being said, I'm off to write another story about Pokemon, who knows, maybe some day that story might make it's way to you. Maybe while reading that story, you'll get an idea, and be inspired to write one of your own. As my cousin would say: It's a Pokemon World.


End file.
